


Tercer codo

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers Farewell Shinsengumi Arc, Tragedy, author is in pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Por unos momentos lo único que anhela son metros más de brazo.





	Tercer codo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Sorachi.
> 
> Personajes: Isaburo & Nobume, libre a interpretación.
> 
> Extensión: Drabble. 477 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Lloré, fin de la historia, mi corazón fue vilmente destrozado con todo lo sucedido con estos dos. Y, dado que lloré y sufro de una aglomeración de feels, he vomitado palabras en un intento por calmar mi dolor (?). Eso último cuenta como advertencia (?!).
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers FS Arc.
> 
> [Editado 22/04/2019]

Por unos momentos lo único que anhela son metros más de brazo. Los suficientes para poder coger su mano una vez más (como hizo cuando se hallaban tirados en el suelo, repitiendo un mantra que se leía como «no mueras, _por favor_ »), para salvarlo del abismo. Quiere por unos segundos duplicar el húmero, quizás incluso el radio, lo que haga falta para que su brazo sea lo suficientemente largo.

Nobume solo desea poder coger su mano, mantenerlo a su lado por lo que les reste de vida. Ahora más que nunca, cuando finalmente el camino es claro ante ellos, ese que han decidido recorrer juntos porque necesitan del otro. Ella lo ha dicho, se lo dijo, permanecería a su lado siempre en tanto sus ojos estuvieran abiertos, nunca se apartaría de ahí.

_(Así que por favor, ya cerraste uno, no cierres el otro.)_

Necesita como nunca antes poder alcanzarlo, que huya con ellos, dejar el pasado atrás finalmente. Poder comer donas juntos nuevamente mientras Isaburo manda mensaje tras mensaje, mensajes a los que ella no preste atención y esté bien así, porque están juntos. Pero para eso necesita alcanzarlo, que tanto Kagura como el hermano de Sasaki dejen de sostenerla y así ella pueda estirar el brazo tanto como pueda, lo que falte para que llegue a él, lo que falte para mantenerlo a su lado. Isaburo le dio una vida, un camino, _un nombre_. Lo es todo para ella y solo anhela eso, que se quede por siempre junto a ella.

Imai Nobume _(nunca se apartara de tu lado)_ necesita dos húmeros y un segundo radio, unidos por tres codos que le den un brazo lo suficientemente largo y así tal vez salvar la vida de quien lo es todo para ella, el punto al que camina. Lo necesita, lo ansía, lo exige mientras algo se rompe en su interior al contemplar esa última sonrisa.

Se le aglomeran las lágrimas en los ojos.

Han pasado ya por demasiado, él ha sufrido ya demasiado, ¿no puede la calma simplemente alcanzarlos?

Anhela, al menos, rozar su mano con la suya una última vez. Susurrar una vez más su mantra _(prometimos que yo te mataría.)_ Ella a él, no él a ella. Ha destrozado su alma y pisoteado su corazón, ha destruido su espíritu al marcharse dejando solo lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo prometieron, incluso si él aseguró haber olvidado esa promesa que en realidad nunca fue necesaria. Por eso no tendría que morir así: por ella, no por ella. No así, quedando en el olvido todo lo vivido.

Por eso, mirándolo caer anhela tres codos para, al menos, rozar su mano una última vez, el tiempo suficiente para decir adiós. Decirle cuánto lo quiso, lo quiere y lo querrá. Rozándole la mano, decir aquello con el roce mudo de sus pieles.

Una última vez, solo una última vez.


End file.
